berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 94 (Manga)
Synopsis In the elf cave, Casca yells out of the hole in the ceiling, crying out in pain due to her Brand of Sacrifice reacting to evil nearby. In Godot's house, the deformed-man, revealed to be an Apostle, transforms into a giant dog-like monster, terrifying Rickert, Erica and Godot. Guts is much more excited, finally able to begin his long path of revenge. Releasing his inner rage, he springs forwards and deals a quick slash to the Apostle that knocked him out of the house and falls over backwards. As the Apostle gets up, Guts slashes his opponent's arm off. Though it seemed his sword is holding up well, Godot was unaware that Guts was out to fight monsters and that the blade he proceeded will last be effective the thick hides and attacks of the Apostles. Sure enough, Guts' next strike, which slices open the Apostle's stomach, also breaks the blade of the sword. Able to control his own intestines, the Apostle uses them to grasp the unarmed Guts' wrists and throws him into the armory. The impact has greatly shaken Guts, and he is on the verge of passing out. He wills himself to stand, and from behind the Apostle, he hears Rickert's voice shouting instructions to point his prosthetic hand at the monster and pull the metal switch on its side. Guts does so, not knowing what comes next: the metal hand detaches from the wrist and flips downwards to the underside of the arm. This process complete, the new hole at the end of the metal arm shoots out a cannon ball that blows out the back of the Apostle's head. But the attack did not kill him. Due to Rickert's loading the cannon arm with too much gunpowder, Guts' shoulder has been popped out of its socket. He spins around, searching the armory for a potential weapon. He eyes fall on the Dragon Slayer, which he uses to cleave the Apostle's head and chest in two, knocking the monster out of the armory and into Rickert, Erica and Godot's view. Guts steps out after his quarry and, raising the incredibly heavy, oversized Dragon Slayer over his head, swings downwards once more, cutting the Apostle completely in half vertically. Guts finds the Dragon Slayer much more suited to his quest than the previous, more fragile sword. Godot did not recommend it purely based on the fact that he believed no man could effectively wield it. Erica clings to Rickert, frightened by the image of the savage Guts. Later, the time comes for Guts to depart, and Rickert, Godot and Erica see him off. Rickert makes one last attempt to convince Guts to stay with Casca, to whom Guts hasn't even said goodbye. Guts declines, turns, and leaves to embark on his hate-driven hunt for the Apostles in hopes they will lead him to the God Hand and Griffith. Characters in Order of Appearance * Casca * Keeper of the Hounds * Godot * Guts * Rickert * Erica